Percy Jackson - Un Comienzo Diferente
by Josuhe E
Summary: Que pasaría si lo que estaba predicho por las Moiras desde un principio cambiará y el héroe que surgiría no estuviese hay para cumplir con su destino, cual sería el caos que se desatará, que es lo que cambiaría, que sería del Campamento Griego y Romano, de los Dioses Olímpicos y los Mortales
1. Chapter 1

_Las Moiras no creían lo que había sucedido era la primera vez que el destino cambiaba de una manera drástica, pero el hacer algo no era su rol ellas verían cual será el resultado de este nuevo camino _

_En el Tártaro_

_Se escucha un gran ajetreo golpes, gritos, risas eran todo lo que se escucha en lo que parecía una pequeña caverna y después unos minutos de silencio para dar paso a un sonido sordo de algo cayéndose_

_El objeto que había producido dicho sonido no era más que un cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortes, había caído por que las cadenas que lo retenían se habían aflojado lo suficiente para ceder a su peso corporal_

?: Co-mo? G-Ge-a tal vez **se pone de pie con mucha dificultad y recuperando algo de aliento** esto solo significa una solo cosa y es que mis hermanitos tienen más dificultades **escucha ruidos** primero averiguo como salgo de este maldito lugar y después voy por ellos

_Lo que antes era El Monte Olimpo_

Cronos: **mira como los tronos de todos los Dioses están reducidos a escombros y redirige su mirada a los tres Dioses encadenados** oh mi querida Hestia tan frágil como siempre, tanto poder desperdiciado

Hestia: **intenta moverse pero las cadenas se lo impiden **porque no nos dejas en paz

Cronos: tú más que nadie sabe que eso no pasaría nunca **mira a los otros dos Dioses** esperaba algo mejor de ustedes nietos míos sobre tu Hermes

_Apolo y Hermes simplemente le gruñen_

Hestia: aléjate de ellos

Cronos: oh querida, tú no me di- **una luz enceguece por unos instantes para dar paso a una voz potente resonando en el salón**

Apolo: Los seis surgidos de la triada pelearan contra el tiempo

El fruto del mar será lo que debió ser

Las dos caras proveniente de un mismo ser mostraran su valor

De las sombras ellos cubrirán y protegerán siempre

Guiados por aquel que la sangre creyó perdida en el olvido

Llevando la marca en forma de bestia alada indomable y orgullosa

Vera el resurgir o caída de lo que existe

_Hermes estaba tratando de salir del asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar_

Cronos: no es posible **siente como la tierra se sacude** esta magnitud de poder, puede que sea ella, Madre

Hestia: Gea está despertando **entonces siente otra energía y se llena de un calor familiar** herma- **derrama una lagrima **-no

Cronos: ese inútil no ara la diferencia no ahora

Hestia: siempre lo subestimaste y ese fue tu mayor error

Hermes: de que habla tía

Cronos: de su hermano mellizo nieto y te aseguro que ese inútil no hará ninguna diferencia, ya no me va a volver a tomar por sorpresa

Hestia: siempre lo menospreciaste y ese fue tú mayor error

_Hermes hacia todo lo posible de no quedar en shock otra vez, primero una profecía que daba a entender que no todo estaba dicho sobre el destino del Olimpo y después le sueltan una bomba de que tiene un Tío del cual no sabía de nada y que es el mellizo de su más querida, por no decir única Tía a la cual quiere de verdad _

Cronos: quita esa cara de desconcertado sobrino **se ríe descaradamente **si es cierto que ella tiene un mellizo pero no va a ver modo de que escape del lugar del que se encuentra a muy diferencia de la persona de que demostró una parte de su poder hace unos momentos así que si me disculpan debo verificar si es verdad que era mi madre **se retira**

_En una parte de la ciudad de Long Island_

?: Por fin después de tantas dificultades pudimos llegar

?: Estas seguro que este lugar es seguro Percy

Percy: más que seguro RED, Montauk es la playa a la cual mi madre solía traerme, alguna pista de mi padre habrá

Rachel: no quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero estas seguro que Poseidón te dejo algo

Percy: Mamá me dijo que ella tenía algo que le fue entregado por él y que me seria de utilidad en el futuro, además Poseidón no es el Dios del Mar lo mejor para mi seria estar cerca del mar ya sabes para defendernos

Rachel: sigo sin poder creer que todo esto sea real se suponen que son un mito ya sabes lo referente a los Dioses, monstruos, es es

Percy: es imposible, si dímelo a mí **el silencio reina en el lugar durante unos minutos** ven démonos prisa en llegar a la caballa que solíamos alquilar mi madre y yo

Rachel: yo te sigo

_Caminan un par de horas entre escombros hasta terminar de llegar a la ubicación de la caballa en donde comienzan a revisar por todo el lugar, encontrando una caja pequeña y nada más relevante así que deciden pasar la noche allí _

_En una isla de ubicación inexacta se encontraban refugiados los Dioses y semidioses_

Zeus: cómo están los semidioses Deméter Hera

Deméter: se están mejorando pero aún hay muchos heridos y los hijos de Apolo no se dan abasto

Hera/Juno: los romanos están algo parecido solo que la diferencia radica en que sus heridos no son tantos como los sufridos por los griegos

Zeus: ya veo

Juno: pero me temo que la moral a caído mucho en el vado romano, todo después de la derrota a manos de los titanes

Zeus: gracias Juno por eso, Ares algún mensaje de parte de Artemisa

Ares: solo que dentro de unas horas estará de regreso junto a sus cazadoras

Atenea: Padre creo conveniente que busquemos los que puedan o en pequeños grupos otro punto de ubicación dentro del Bosque así estaremos mejor cubiertos

Hefestos: yo y mis hijos podríamos ayudar a construir unas pequeñas estructuras con la ayuda de los hijos de Atenea

Zeus: si decidan entonces quienes entre sus hijos aran esa labor **en eso llega Artemisa y su caza **Artemisa

Artemisa: Padre

Zeus: Hija mía como te fue haya afuera

Artemisa: me temo que las cosas no son muy alentadoras, las cosas afuera son un caos completo, monstruos destrozándolo y matando todo a su paso, Titanes buscándonos sin descanso

Hades: con la caída de la niebla los monstruos pueden andar aún más a sus anchas

Poseidón: muchos Dioses Menores se fueron al bando de Cronos

Zeus: si ya lo sé pero po- **una luz los deja ciegos **

Las Moira: Dioses hemos venido a darles personalmente esta profecía

_Esto dejo descolocados a los Dioses puesto que pensaron que ya se había cumplido la profecía que habían escuchado hace mucho tiempo y el destino del Olimpo se había sellado para el olvido_

Cloto: Los seis de la Triada pelearan contra el Tiempo

El fruto del mar será lo que debió ser

Laquesis: Las dos caras provenientes de un mismo ser mostraran su valor

De las sombras ellos cubrirán y protegerán siempre

Átropos: Guiados por aquel que la sangre creyó perdido en el olvido

Llevando la marca de la bestia alada indomable y orgullosa

Vera el resurgir o la caída de lo que existe

_Y así como llegaron se retiraron dejando a un más desconcertados a los Dioses bueno a excepción de los hijos e hijas de Cronos y Rea_

Artemisa: eso fue una profecía pero cómo fue posible

Ares: eso no importa ahora si es o no una profecía lo que yo quiero saber es ¿6 de la Triada?

Atenea: Seis hijos de los tres grandes pero solo tenemos el conocimiento de dos uno de ellos es romano y la otra no está en condiciones de hacer algo

Zeus: mejor dicho ella está en el Inframundo

Hades: de hecho hermanito ella no ha entrado en mis dominios ella sigue atada a ese árbol

_Eso llamo la atención de los Dioses eso quería decir que aun podían ayudar a la chica y daba como resultado a dos de los seis semidioses que dictaba la profecía _

Zeus: entonces eso nos da a dos semidioses que son hijos de los tres grandes

Poseidón: los hijos de nuestro hermano Hades, no Zeus

Hades: pero en este momento ellos están en el Inframundo con Perséfone

Deméter: con mi hija **alarmada **como te atreviste a dejarla con esos

Hades: **molesto **Deméter, igual aún no sabemos la identidad de los dos últimos hijos que faltan para cumplir la profecía y una de ellos no puede pelear

Ares: Tío Poseidón no tuviste uno o dos hijos

Poseidón: **se entristece **si tuve uno pero él ya no esta

Hades: sabes su nombre

Poseidón: el nombre de mi hijo era Perseo Jackson y el nombre de su madre era Sally Jackson

_Hades una vez obtenido los nombres se puso en contacto con su dominio para saber si alguien con esos nombres había entrado en el Inframundo_

Deméter: en qué piensas tanto **intrigada**

Hades: el alma de Sally Jackson llego a ser juzgada pero la de tu hijo nunca llego

Artemisa: el muchacho está vivo, ahora solo nos falta por saber quién es el que falta y en do- **un fuerte temblor no la deja continuar **

Zeus&Hades&Poseidón: Gea

Ares: y las cosas se ponen peor a cada instante

Dionisio: que es que no nos van a dar un descanso, ahora también los gigantes se nos vienen encima

Afrodita: no solo eso aún nos queda la última parte de la profecía ¿Quién es el ser que la sangre olvido?

Atenea: uno de los hijos de los tres grandes puede llegar a ser, el hijo del Bar- de Poseidón es un candidato ya que él lo cree o creyó muerto

Zeus: puede ser, lo mejor es que les informemos a los semidioses de lo que sabemos, ellos tienen derecho a saber los peligros que se avecinan

_Todos los Dioses presentes menos Deméter asienten con la cabeza lo dicho por Zeus y estaban por retirarse de donde estaban ubicados para irse con los semidioses _

Deméter: alto hay **los Dioses la regresaron a ver **si la teoría de Atenea es correcta entonces tenemos a otro que encaja con lo dicho por las Moira

Hefestos: ¿Cómo que alguien más?

Hera: si te refieres a la hija de Zeus

Deméter: no a ella no

Zeus: entonces a quien es que te refieres

Deméter: a nuestro hermano mayor cerebro de ozono

Atenea: mi Tío Hades

Hades: no yo no

Ares: entonces quien es al que se refieren

Poseidón: **en completo shock **Adelphos

Artemisa: Adelphos **contrariada**

Hades: el mellizo de Hestia pero él

Deméter: exacto su caso es el mismo que el hijo de Poseidón

_Atenea escuchaba lo que decían y analizaba lo dicho por sus familiares, un tío más del cual no sabía nada, estaba enojada odia no saber algo y esta no era la excepción_

Ares: esperen paren sus carrozas ¿Cómo que Mellizo?

Zeus: el día en que nació Hestia no solo ella vio la luz de la vida un segundo hijo nació y al igual que todos fue devorado por Cronos

Hefestos: y como es que no se sabe de él o en donde lo ha pasado todos estos milenios

Hades: lo que pasa es que el día en que estábamos por terminar la guerra y derrotar a nuestro muy detestable padre, él intento lastimar a Deméter, Hestia y Hera pero él se interpuso a tiempo llevándolo a caer gravemente herido en las profundidades del Pozo

Zeus: ese también fue la oportunidad que nos dio para arrebatarle la guadaña y de ahí hacerlo cortarlo en pedazos

Artemisa: y nunca supieron si estaba vivo o no

Hades: por mucho que odie admitirlo no pudimos entrar de nuevo como la primera vez ya que el mismo Tártaro no nos dejó pasar

Atenea: él tenía alguna marca en su cuerpo

Deméter: no mientras estuvo con nosotros

Poseidón: mi hijo tampoco llevaba ninguna marca

Atenea: entonces puede ser que uno de ellos sea quien mencione en la última parte de la profecía

Zeus: no lo sabremos con exactitud

Hera: la única que nos lo aseguraría con exactitud seria Hestia

Ares: pero ella es-

Zeus: lo mejor es centrarnos en lo que sabemos eh irnos con los semidioses

_Sin decir más y dejando con dudas y preguntas a algunos Dioses decidieron ir con los semidioses y comunicar los hechos recién aprendidos_

_En los dominios del Tártaro_

Adelphos: ya eh caminado como un loco y lo único que eh obtenido es esta espada con un pésimo filo, aunque no me eh de quejar sirve contra los monstruos

?: Ejem

Adelphos: jejeje si también tu Hazael de ti si no me quejo

Hazael: ya me lo imagino

Adelphos: vamos aun no me acoplo a todo lo que eh ido averiguando, aun no me creo que soy tío y todavía del malhumorado de Hades

Hazael: Plutón

Adelphos: Plutón cierto lado romano, voy a hablar seriamente con mis hermanos sobre esto

Hazael: si hablar

Adelphos: vamos querida no te preocupes sobre tu maldición ya te lo eh dicho mientras más te centres en ellos más te consumirá, no te digo que te descuides sobre este sino que no lo pongas como el centro de tu mundo

Hazael: gracias tío

Adelphos: un placer sobrina, que loco pero genial ahora hacia las puertas y de ahí vernos como contactarnos con los dioses

Hazael: si vamos **comienza a caminar y es seguida por Adelphos **

Adelphos: sigo sin creer como terminaste aquí

Hazael: si el Inframundo se desestabilizo por la pequeña invasión de los titanes Jápeto y Perses

Adelphos: mmm esos dos debieron darle dolor de cabeza a Hades sobre todo si no hay muchos semidioses para ayudar y más con los ataques a los dos campamentos, y más ahora con Gea queriendo despertar

Hazael: **se estremece al recordar su encuentro con el gigante Alcioneo no** sé cómo podríamos contra los Titanes y Gigantes más la ayuda de un Primordial

Adelphos: no te preocupes, ya me eh encargado de ese pequeño problema

Hazael: disculpa

Adelphos: jajajajaja deje con un pequeño hechizo de tiempo/sellado, no la pase de ocioso aquí querida sobrina

?: Adelphos es hora de que cumplas con lo que los destinos prepararon para ti

Adelphos: ¿Qué?

_Una luz los deja ciegos y al disminuir la luz se ve que tanto como Adelphos y Hazael no se encontraban allí_

?: Suerte mi querido hijo y también para ti nieta mía


	2. Chapter 2

_En el Campamento Mestizo una cazadora buscaba sin parar algo que les ayude en esta guerra _

?: Tiene que ver algo o alguien lo que sea **mira la destrucción que había sufrido el campamento las cabañas, el comedor, los establos **que **escucha murmullos**

_Otro punto de vista _

Adelphos: bueno Hazael entonces así están las cosas

Hazael: si pero este no es el Campamento Júpiter, puede que este sea el Campamento Griego

Adelphos: eso es lo más probable sobrina, aún sigo sin creer eso de los cambios de nombres de parte de mis hermanos y el resto de Dioses **Hazael solo asiente** increíble

Hazael: y para el saber que ellos aun poseían un Hermano más sin ofender tío

Adelphos: no hay ofensa y tampoco es que haya como juzgarlos ellos simplemente pensaron que no sería posible que sobreviviera en los dominios del Tártaro, incluso yo lo pensé

Hazael: **dudosa **a todo esto quien fue la que nos sacó de ese lugar

Adelphos: no te sabría decir con exactitud, es más esperaba que tú me iluminaras con ello

Hazael: no lo siento pero no tengo ni la menor idea **llega al frente de lo que queda de la Casa Grande**

Adelphos: _no quiero dar alas ni falsas esperanzas a Hazael pero juraría que esa mujer me llamo hijo y a Hazael nieta será que era Rea mi madre _**unas sacudidas de parte de Hazael sacan a Adelphos de sus pensamientos **que

Hazael: oh no nada importante solo que nos están apuntando con un arco de las Cazadoras de Lady Diana

?: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la chica?

Hazael: **mira a Adelphos **creo que es contigo

Adelphos: ah ya veo, mira yo no eh hecho mucho aparte de estar recién salido de los dominios del Tártaro

?: No lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Quién eres? **Tensa la cuerda del arco**

Adelphos: **al mirar la actitud de la cazadora por primera vez en mucho tiempo demuestra fastidio verdadero **Hazael tu habla con ella yo me voy a ver que podemos conseguir a aparte de que alguien me apunte con un arco **se da media vuelta y se dirige a la casa Grande **

?: ¿Quién te dijo que te podrías mover? **Ve como Adelphos la ignora y sigue su camino hacia la Casa Grande**

Hazael: **nota que la cazadora esta que irradia una profunda ira por Adelphos **espera él no es una mala persona, es solo que hace unos momentos estábamos en los dominios del Tártaro y de repente alguien nos trajo aquí

?: **La cazadora mira a la semidiosa **y ¿Quiénes son? **Haciendo notar su aun molestia por el comportamiento de Adelphos**

Hazael: yo soy Hazael Levezque hija de Plutón y quien me acompaña es Adelphos eh hijo de **temerosa**

?: **Interesada por la reacción de la romana **hijo de quien

Adelphos: hijo de Cronos y Rea y como mi querida sobrina te dijo nosotros estábamos en los dominios del Tártaro hasta que aparentemente nos sacó mi madre Rea **mira a Hazael **lo siento no encontré mucho además de una momia que no me dio las mejores noticias y esto **le muestra una espada y Hazael la toma sin dudar **

Hazael: con que eh Rea, pero dijiste que no sabías quien nos saco

Adelphos: siento haber omitido la información pero no estaba muy seguro y no te quería dar falsas esperanzas

?: Es no es posible, mentiroso los únicos hijos de Cronos son solo Lady Hestia, Lady Hera, Lady Deméter, Lord Hades, Lord Poseidón y Lord Zeus

Adelphos: si bueno a quienes a otro y a todo esto cuál es tu nombre extraña

?: **Desconfiada **Zoe Teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa

Adelphos: mmmm Artemisa **mira a Hazael **no dijiste Diana

Hazael: es el nombre romana de Lady Artemisa y ella es hija de Lord Júpiter **nota la cara de duda de Adelphos **Lord Zeus seria para los griegos

Adelphos: oh ya gracias Hazael _está cazadora me recuerda mucho a Atlas serán parientes _

Hazael: a todo esto que te dijo esa momia que mencionaste hace un momento

Adelphos: oh si la momia menciono algo parecido a una profecía y poco más pero no creo que este completa solo escuche la mitad

Zoe: debió ser el Oráculo de Delfos, pensé que se la habrían llevado cuando atacaron este lugar

Adelphos: sabes que les paso a los Dioses y semidioses

Zoe: muchos cayeron aquí mientras los demás se retiraban y según mi Señora me comento el Campamento Romano también sufrió un ataque aunque no se la magnitud de los daños

Hazael: no el Campamento Júpiter **exaltada**

Adelphos: lograron retirase todos **preocupado**

Zoe: no todos a algunos los tomaron como rehenes incluyendo a Tres Dioses

Adelphos: cuales fueron **nervioso**

Zoe: los Dioses fueron Lady Hestia, Lord Hermes y Lord Apolo **los dos últimos nombres los pronuncio con muy pocas ganas **los Dioses están en una isla lejos con lo que queda de ambos campamentos

_Adelphos está impactado por saber que su hermana estaba en manos de su detestable padre, tal fue su impresión que deja caer la espada que estaba en su mano_

Zoe: que hace estúpido muchacho alertaras a los monstruos que están por la redonda

_Pocos minutos tardaron para que se escuchen pasos dirigiéndose hacia su dirección, dejando ver que eran tres Perros del Infierno, el Minotauro y dos Gorgona _

Hazael: rayos **empuñando su espada**

Zoe: **retrocede hasta estar cerca de Hazael y Adelphos **ya vez lo que tu estupidez provoco, estúpidos machos, solo sirven para provocar desastres **alista su arco**

Hazael: este no es el momento de señalar con el dedo quien tiene la culpa, lo hecho esta, Adelphos co-

_Adelphos había avanzado hasta estar delante de ambas pero solo Hazael había escuchado el susurro de un nombre, Hestia era lo que repetía, los Perros del Infierno intentaron morderlo los tres al mismo tiempo pero esto no resulto como prevenían ya que al acercarse al cuerpo de Adelphos este se convirtió en arena apareciendo enfrente del Minotauro, esto ante la mirada atónita de los demás presentes, los Perros del Infierno al ver esto se lanzaron a por la cazadora y la semidiosa_

_Zoe al ver esto disparo flechas rápidamente impactando en unos en las piernas retrasándolos en su avance siendo aprovechado por Hazael quien procede a saltar para poder clavar su espada en la parte derecha a la altura del cuello, Zoe sin perder tiempo ataca a la izquierda en la posición de Hazael con las ultimas flechas que lleva consigo liquidando con el Perro del Infierno, el faltante se recupera del daño inicial e intenta retroceder para poder atacar en ventaja pero Hazael lo desestabiliza hundiendo el suelo de sus pies y Zoe lo remata con una cuchilla de caza, mientras tanto Adelphos cegado completamente por la ira de no poder ayudar a su hermana y perder miembros de su familia (los semidioses) ataca sin tregua al minotauro, las gorgonas se apartaron del mismo y notaron que las acompañantes de este ser estaban despreocupadas por haberse centrado solo en los perros infernales y las atacan por las espaldas, Adelphos no se percata de ello hasta que escucha una voz que dice "Que la ira no te desestabilice y el dolor no nuble lo que quieres hijo" la ira de Adelphos se apacigua de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su madre Rea y se aparta del minotauro para dirigirse en donde están las gorgonas y por primera vez desde su nacimiento libera el poder que lleva dentro de sí mismo, la habilidad que heredo, el control del tiempo, sin dejar que ninguno que los presente sepa que sucede, Adelphos detiene completamente a los tres monstruos, no ralentizándolos sino congelándolos en la misma posición._

Zoe: que **nota a las gorgonas a muy pocos metros de ellas** porque no avanzan

Hazael: están detenidas en el tiempo pero como

Zoe: **ve a Adelphos y nota el aura dorada y brillo de sus ojos **mejor acabamos con ellas

_Hazael asiente y se dirige a exterminar a una y Zoe salta en contra del otro_

_Adelphos al ver que estaban muertas las gorgonas vuelve su atención al minotauro _

Adelphos: un pequeño mensaje para todos esos malditos monstruos en el Tártaro, la sangre derramada se paga con la misma sangre de todos ustedes **le calva la espada en el corazón y este se disuelve**

Zoe: ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?

Adelphos: …

Hazael: eso debe ser suficiente prueba para aceptar que es hijo de Cronos y Rea

Zoe: eso no prueba nada él puede que

Adelphos: que, ser el contenedor de mi padre hasta donde sé él está reformado completamente

Hazael: bueno si no van a seguir con esa charla poco productiva ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Adelphos: ir por mis hermanos y sacar a los demás dioses y semidioses que tiene cautivo mi padre, cazadora donde están atrapados

Zoe: si quieres saber tendrás que seguirme, yo me estaba dirigiendo a un pequeño lago en donde están los demás Dioses

Hazael: eso está bien, pero no estaremos expuestos en cuanto estemos en la barca ya saben por Neptuno

Adelphos: **nota algo extraño **no sé cómo sea Neptuno pero Poseidón no es tan frio para hundir nuestro barco, eso y está el hecho que puede que el Titán Océano lo descubra por su conexión con el mar

Hazael: si es cierto **piensa unos momentos **porque no le rezas a Lady Diana para ver si nos puede ayudar

Adelphos: ¿Diana? **Analiza unos instantes **a si Artemisa, perdón pero aún no me acostumbro sobre los otros nombres de mis sobrinas y sobrinos, es tan confuso

Zoe: tratare pero ella no ayudara a este muchacho sin importar quien diga ser o sea

Adelphos: pues tendrá que hacer algo con eso, como tragarse su orgullo además de no creo que quiera dejarla varada a ella **señala a Hazael **

**Zoe soltó un bufido **

Adelphos: sabes me importa muy poco tu opinión

Zoe: cómo te atre-

Adelphos: cuando pases años, siglos en el estómago de tu padre y cuando por fin sales de este suplicio cuál es tu recompensa ah! Dime **Hazael y Zoe se quedan en silencio **tu recompensa es terminar al borde de la muerte en el Tártaro, siendo torturado por eones por todos los monstruos que habitan en dicho lugar, sufrir por no poder ayudar a tus hermanos y saber que sus hijos mueren sin que tú puedas remediarlo, cuando hayas sentido todo eso tienes mi permiso para mirarme a los ojos y juzgarme, porque solo hay habrás sentido el verdadero dolor

Hazael: tío Adelphos tranquilo

Adelphos: iré a ver algo de madera para hacer una fogata **se va**

Hazael: **suspira **Zoe verdad **la ve asentir **él no quiere decir que nadie sufre o se ha sentido traicionado eso todos lo hemos sentido pero no por ello debemos de usarlo como punto de partida para juzgar a las nuevas personas que conozcamos

**Zoe prefiere quedarse callada **

Hazael: ahora solo queda implorar a los Dioses que la suerte este de nuestra parte

Zoe: mi señora dice que en el amanecer vendrá por nosotras pero que nos alejemos de ese muchacho

Hazael: **suspira pesadamente **porque sigues dudando de él, cuando nos ayudó contra las gorgonas

Zoe: yo no necesitaba la ayuda de ese muchacho

Adelphos: que mal entonces largo **tira las ramas **Hazael me ayudas a armar esto para prender el fuego

Hazael: voy **mira a Zoe unos minutos y va donde se encuentra Adelphos **

_Después de unas horas de intentos fallidos por encender la fogata, lo logran y deciden descansar ya que la noche los había por fin alcanzado_

Adelphos: bueno descansen **se recuesta en el suelo y se tapa con un pedazo de tela que Hazael le dio **

Zoe: tenemos que irnos, él no es de fiar

Hazael: este

**Flashback**

Adelphos: Hazael toma la oferta de Zoe y váyanse a donde están los Dioses, vete cuando llegue Artemisa, solo así estarás segura

Hazael: ¿Qué? No yo no te voy a abandonar a tu suerte

Adelphos: erres muy dulce mi pequeña sobrina pero yo tengo que ir por el hijo de Poseidón según el oráculo y lo tengo que hacer solo después de ello tengo que ir con él y otra persona a buscar lo que ayudara a mi otra sobrina la hija de los cielos, no sé lo que significa pero así serán las cosas

Hazael: **se entristece **seguro que no ne-

Adelphos: siempre necesitare de tu ayuda por eso debes de llegar donde están mis hermanos Olímpicos y decirles lo que está pasando y lo que pasara, confió en ti más que nadie

Hazael: **endurece sus rasgos faciales **entiendo pero nos iremos poco antes del alba

Adelphos: entiendo, ahora sigamos con la fogata porque si no tendremos muchos problemas al anochecer

**Fin del Flashback**

Hazael: está bien pero que sea antes del alba, no creo poder soportar el tener que despedirme y así también te daré tiempo para tomar cosas para el viaje

Zoe: me parece bien, no te preocupes estas tomando una buena decisión

Hazael: si ya, descansemos unos minutos y después a hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado **Zoe asiente **bien

_Las chicas se acuestan y se ponen en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Adelphos se levanta para comenzar a ponerle a las chicas lo que necesitaran durante su mini viaje para encontrarse con su sobrina, le había tomado cariño a Hazael después de todo era la hija de uno de sus hermanos _

Adelphos: **suspira **espero que con esto les baste **mira el cielo **será mejor que levante a Hazael para que se pongan en marcha **se acerca a Hazael y la sacude **Hazael despierta **vuelve a sacudirla** despierta

Hazael: mmm **siente que la sacuden** que **mira a Adelphos** ¡oh! Que paso

Adelphos: shhh tranquila, ya es hora que se pongan en marcha, les prepare estas pequeñas bolsas, es lo poco que encontré, espero que te sean de mucha utilidad

Hazael: gracias tío **abraza a Adelphos**

Adelphos: **corresponde el abrazo **no me lo tienes que agradecer lo hice con gusto así que cuídate si

Hazael: si **ve que Adelphos se vuelve a acostar y ella se mueve dónde está descansando Zoe **despierta Zoe

Zoe: mm ¡eh! Hazael veo que ya alistaste las bolsas

Hazael: si no quería levantarte y mejor me dispuse a preparar lo necesario para el viaje.

Zoe: si, eso nos ahorra el tiempo **mira a Adelphos **estúpido muchacho **se levanta **vámonos **Hazael asiente**

_Mientras las chicas se iban, Adelphos acostado con los ojos abiertos le rezaba a su madre para que Hazael llegue a salvo con sus hermanos, después de unas horas meditando se levanta_

Adelphos: bueno ahora si a por mi sobrino

**Flashback**

Oráculo: dime hijo de Cronos, hermano de los Olímpicos, mellizo del calor del hogar que deseas saber

Adelphos: ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

Oráculo: si, busca al hijo del mar, las estrellas te guiaran, junto a él y su acompañante ayudaras al patrón de los mortales para que así libren de las cadenas del sueño eterno a la hija de los cielos **sin más el Oráculo cayo y no produjo ningún sonido mas**

Adelphos: una búsqueda y un rescate no puedo llevar conmigo a Hazael es muy arriesgado para ella, tal vez use a esa chica para que la lleve con mis hermanos, madre donde quiera que estés dame fuerzas

**Fin del Flashback**

Adelphos: bueno estrellas guíenme **mira las estrellas **por halla será entonces** se va a donde lo guían las estrellas**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los Dioses discutían el cómo proceder con respecto a la profecía, pero lamentablemente no había progreso alguno _

Zeus: ya basta esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado

Hera: Zeus los semidioses que estaban heridos ya se está recuperando

Dionisio: si pero aún es muy pronto para ellos entrar en batalla

Poseidón: al menos ya podríamos decir que el nuevo lugar para que descansen está listo verdad

Atenea: si ya está listo y resistirá todo el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí

Zeus: al menos una buena **mira a Artemisa** Artemisa que pasa

Artemisa: nada de qué preocuparnos realmente, solo es mi teniente que ha llegado con la chica al lugar indicado para recoger

Atenea: espera un minuto Artemisa esas son solo dos personas y nos dijiste ayer que eran tres personas

Artemisa: bueno algo le debió de pasar al otro sujeto

Todos menos Artemisa: ¿Sujeto?

Hades: espera tú cazadora simplemente dejo al "sujeto" porque es un hombre

Ares: y si ese hombre es un semidiós queriendo refugio, un hijo de uno se nosotros o el hijo de Poseidón **el mencionado se estremece**

Poseidón: si o peor aún es mi hermano, tu tío

_Un destello aparece e interrumpe la discusión antes que vaya a más, una vez que el destello baja su intensidad revela que es Perséfone con dos semidioses_

Hades: Perséfone ¡hijos! ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?

Perséfone: los niños me ayudaron contra los monstruos que nos atacaron en el palacio

_Artemisa soltó un bufido al ver que la niña poseía un arco y el niño una espada_

Hades: **molesto **a ella le gusta la arquería y es muy bueno con ello por eso porta el arco y no una espada

Hera: **suspira **Artemisa ve por tu cazadora y la semidiosa, esperemos que el semidiós o quien sea pueda sea pueda sobrevivir hasta ir a por él

_Ante esto Artemisa simplemente se marcha sin decir nada _

Deméter: ya hermanos tranquilos de seguro él se podrá cuidar si llego al campamento mestizo podrá durar más tiempo

Poseidón: eso espero hermana

Hades: Nico. Bianca vallan donde los demás semidioses **ellos asienten**

Hefestos: vengan conmigo yo los llevare donde están, ahora ya podrán descansar

Deméter: voy con ustedes, Afrodita esta haya y no quiero que convierta todo en rosa

_Los mencionados se marchan dejando a los demás Dioses_

Perséfone: y que es lo que ha pasado para que tu Hades y Poseidón estén así de enojados

Zeus: lo que pasa es que lo muy probable es que se quedó alguien en el campamento y ese alguien es o nuestro hermano que creíamos muerto o el hijo de mi hermano Poseidón

_Perséfone se asombra _

Hera: y lo peor es que necesitamos a los dos

Perséfone: ¿Por qué?

Atenea: porque sin ellos la profecía no se cumplirá, ya que el uno guiara a los hijos de los Tres Grandes

Poseidón&Hades: nuestro hermano Adelphos

Atenea: si y el hijo de Poseidón es uno de los que se encargara de derrotar a Cronos con los otros hijos de los Tres Grandes

Ares: si como vez estamos atados de manos y muy atados

Zeus: solo esperemos a Artemisa y veremos qué es lo que paso

_Después de unas cuantas horas un destello plateado se hizo presente entre los olímpicos, dejando ver a la Diosa de la caza junto a una cazadora y una semidiosa romana por la armadura que usaba _

Artemisa: Padre aquí estamos de regreso sin inconvenientes

_Antes de que otro más pudiese hablar Hazael decide que es hora de intervenir _

Hazael: Dioses mi nombre es Hazael Levesque y soy hija de Pluton

Hades/Pluton: ¿Cómo es posible? Tú falleciste hace mucho tiempo

Hazael: si padre pero Saturno convenció a su madre de traerme devuelta a la vida y el trato de que este de su lado, pero tuve suerte de encontrarme a alguien para poder escapar

Zeus: ¿Quién fue ese que te ayudo? ¿Un semidiós?

Hazael: no Señor Jupiter, él no era un semidiós, él me dijo que era su hermano Adelphos mellizo de Lady Vesta y mi tío

Poseidón: entonces eso quiere decir que tú y él estaban en el Tártaro, ¿Cómo salieron de ese lugar?

Hazael: **algo nerviosa **si Señor Neptuno la que nos sacó de ahí fue su madre o eso es lo que me dijo mi tío Adelphos **con nostalgia**

Atenea: y ¿Dónde está él?, ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

_Zoe y Artemisa se remueven incomodas_

Hazael: Lady Minerva él se quedó atrás por dos razones, la primera es que la cazadora de Lady Diana no trata con hombres y el venir con ustedes era más para mí que para él **Todos los Dioses presentes regresan a mirar a Zoe **y en segundo lugar al parecer el oráculo que se encontraba en el campamento griego le dijo que debía encontrarse con el hijo de Neptuno, no sé por qué pero él me dijo eso mientras me ayudaba a prepararme para el viaje **so molesta a Zoe **él tenía en claro que no llegaría con los Dioses si estábamos los tres o mejor dicho el por ser hombre, por eso dejo que nos fuéramos antes del alba aunque eso fue petición mía, después paritaria a su misión de búsqueda

_Los Dioses presentes se impresionaron al saber que verdaderamente su Hermano/Tío seguía vivo y haya podido salir del Tártaro, aunque claro con ayuda de su Madre/Abuela_

Hades: así que nuestra madre los ayudo **asombrado**

Ares: entonces ya quiero verlo en acción

Zeus: cómo olvidar la manera en la cual manejaba las espadas, era algo increíble

_Ares lo mira extrañado _

Poseidón&Hades: si

Hazael: mmmm

Hera: ¿Qué sucede?

Zoe: lo que pasa es que ustedes no sabían que él pueda manejar el tiempo, lo digo por la manera que se expresan de su manejo de espada

Los hijos de Cronos: ¿Qué?

Atenea: esperen en verdad no sabían eso

Hera: él no tenía ese tipo de control, por eso los tres estaban elogiando sus habilidades con las espadas

Zeus: Artemisa lleva al a semidiosa y tu cazadora a donde están los demás semidioses y trae contigo a Afrodita, Hefestos y Deméter tenemos mucho de lo que hablar

Hazael: Señor Jupiter debo decirle que el motivo del por cual despertó por así decirlo sus poderes del tiempo fue algo más involuntario

Ares: explícate

Hazael: si Señor Marte, Zoe y yo nos estamos encargando de unos perros infernales mientras Adelphos se enfrentaba al minotauro, cuando acabamos de los perros infernales, unas gorgonas nos intentaron emboscar

Zoe: Adelphos se había percatado de ello y de alguna manera fue cuando retuvo el tiempo, pero solo afecto al minotauro y a las gorgonas

Atenea: eso nos dice como despertó sus nuevas habilidades

Hazael: bueno, él también se enteró que Saturno tiene a Vesta, Febo y Mercurio, antes de lanzarse contra el minotauro solo repetía el nombre de Lady Vesta en griego

Zeus&Poseidón&Hades: mmmm

Dionisio: esa puede que haya sido la chispa

Atenea: si eso es cierto, el verlas en peligro debió de recordar algo importante

Hera: le recordó a Deméter y Hestia, después de todo era con quien más apegada estaba

Zeus: mm si es toda la conjetura que podemos hacer Artemisa ve

_Artemisa asiente y se retira con las chicas para sin más demora volver con Deméter, Hefestos y Afrodita_

Afrodita: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Porque nos traen con urgencia

Zeus: lo que pasa es que ya conocemos la identidad del sujeto que viajaba con la cazadora de Artemisa

Deméter&Hefestos&Afrodita: !

Poseidón: si, era nuestro hermano Deméter

Deméter: eso debe ser imposible

Afrodita: ¿hermano?

Hades: larga historia, solo confórmate con que él estaba con ellas

Hefestos: ¿Dónde está ahora?

Poseidón: fue por mi hijo, el oráculo así se lo dijo, pero creo que hay más, no le dijo a la hija romana de mi hermano Hades toda la profecía

Ares: una ¿misión?

Atenea: posiblemente sea eso

Deméter: solo esperemos que ellos puedan con ello


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel: Percy despierta **mueve su cuerpo fuertemente**

Percy: mmm deja dormir **ronquidos**

Rachel: Perseo Jackson o te levantas por las buenas o serán por las malas

Percy: **sobresaltado **que eh si la raíz cuadrada es **mira a todos los lados**

Rachel: **se ríe fuerte **hay Percy

Percy: **suspira **bueno ya después de ese susto, que es lo que tenemos hasta ahora

Rachel: bueno aparte de esa extraña pluma y estos dos anillos no hay mucho

Percy: Padre ¿En dónde estás?

Rachel: yo creo que debe estar en esa extraña construcción la que se encuentra arriba del Empire State

Percy: puede ser o tal ve- **un fuerte sacudón **

Rachel: dime que fuiste tú Percy

Percy: ya lo quisiera pero no, vamos salgamos de la caballa **ve que Rachel asiente**

_Sin más cogieron las pocas cosas que servirían para el viaje, agregando el pequeño cofre que tenían los anillos y la pluma al salir se encontraron con un ser completamente rodeado por el agua del mar_

?: Mira a quien me eh encontrado por aquí, un semidiós y un estúpido mortal jajaja

Percy: ¿Quién rayos es este tipo?

Rachel: ni la menor idea pero no creo que sea tu padre Poseidón

?: Con que eres hijo de Poseidón, eh un semidiós menos en ese mundo será lo mejor

Percy: ¿Quién se supone que eres?

?: Soy el Titán Océano

Rachel: esto sí que no esperaba

_Océano sin más le lanzó varias ráfagas de agua a Percy y Rachel, Percy apenas podía desviar las ráfagas de agua_

Percy: Rachel aléjate, es demasiado fuerte, ponte en un lugar seguro

Rachel: pero

Percy: pero nada, ¡vete ya!

Océano: nadie se ira a ningún lado

_Océano había hecho un rodeo de agua que no les permitía moverse para ningún lado _

Percy: diablos

Océano: esto es el fin hijo de Poseidón

?: No lo creo

_Un brillo dorado rodeo al imponente Titán_

Océano: Cronos que es lo que te pasa

?: Creo que me ha confundido con el bastardo de mi padre, pero me alegra desilusionarte, soy Adelphos

Océano: grrr

Rachel: Percy dime que es conocido tuyo

Percy: no, pero creo que esta de nuestro lado

Adelphos: ¡eh! Ustedes pueden venir para acá no creo contenerlo para siempre

Océano: inútil como siempre **riéndose poco a poco**

_Percy y Rachel corren donde está Adelphos, sin descuidar los movimientos del titán que se comenzaba a mover con libertad de nuevo, esto provoca que Adelphos se abalance contra Oceano con espada en mano y esquivaba los ataques de agua más las embestidas del tridente._

_Adelphos logro conectar una estocada en el costado del titán provocándole un corte en el lado izquierdo, pero Oceano se recupera y con un látigo de agua agarra la espalda enredando la misma desde la punta hasta la mitad y después procedió de congelar hasta provocar que se rompa._

Adelphos: ¡hey! Era mi única espada

Oceano: jajaja

_Percy miraba como el titán estaba distraído con Adelphos y decidió controlar las aguas y creo tres picos de hielos y las lanzo contra el titán, al darte en uno de sus brazos este rugió de rabia, redirigiéndose a donde estaba el semidiós y comenzar un pelea usando el mar a su favor._

_La diferencia en la influencia en el mar que tenían el titán y el semidiós era abismal tanto así que el agua casi no curaba las heridas que tenía el semidiós, en una de los envistes de Oceano con su tridente, Adelphos se interpone recibiendo una herida en la costilla derecha._

Adelphos: maldición

Rachel: oh no **corre donde están Adelphos y Percy **

Oceano: este es su fin **alza las manos queriendo usar su dominio sobre los mares** pero que sucede

_Un fuerte terremoto se comenzó a formar, el mar se comenzó a agitar_

Percy: tú te atreviste a lastimarlo usándome de carnada **mueve las manos provocando que el mar comenzara a obedecerle**

_Se formó un tornado y dirigió su rumbo hacia Oceano, quien aún no se recuperaba por el movimiento de la tierra, el tornado comenzó a inmovilizar al titán para después ser atacado por varias ráfagas de agua, látigos de las aguas y olas, lo último que ataco a Oceano fueron picos de hielos, devolviéndolo al Tártaro_

Percy: no vuelvas a salir del Tártaro **debido al cansancio este se desmaya**

Rachel: ¡Percy! **Corre hasta donde está Percy, siendo seguido por Adelphos** responde Percy Percy

Adelphos: tran-quila ni-ña **inhala y exhala** solo está agotado, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo

Rachel: **suspira y regresa a mirar a Adelphos** y tú vas a estar bien

Adelphos: lo estaré, después de que me pases esa bolsa

_Rachel se levanta y recoge la bolsa que le indico Adelphos, posteriormente se la entrega_

Adelphos: gracias **abre la bolsa y saca un frasco con néctar y bebe una gran bocanada, después cierra el frasco, toma un poco de ambrosia y se aplica en la herida toma un pedazo de tela y se la enrolla en la herida** muy bien ahora a ayudar a

Rachel: Perseo pero le gusta que lo llamen Percy y yo soy Rachel ¿tú eres?

Adelphos: Adelphos hijo de Cronos y Rea, Rachel lo mejor será irnos a un refugio, con el néctar que bebí será suficiente **nota la inseguridad de Rachel** en el refugio te cuento más de mí y como los encontré

_Rachel acepto eso ya que para ella no había ningún hijo de Cronos y Rea llamado Adelphos_

_Por ello Adelphos cargo a Percy y con Rachel se dirigieron a un lugar con el que pudieran recuperar las energías gastadas, cuando llegaron a la ciudad entraron en lo que quedaba de una casa sin llamar la atención de los monstruos o personas que se escondían_

Rachel: bueno es un buen lugar para descansar, en verdad no tienes dolores

Adelphos: mejor que antes, la herida va sanado, créeme he estado peor

Rachel: bien **incomoda** dijiste que eras hijo de los Titanes Cronos y Rea

Adelphos: si, pero para que lo sepas para los hombres es Titanes y para las mujeres se usa el termino Titánides

Rachel: ya veo, es que se sabe que solo tuvieron 6 hijos

Adelphos: Hestia, Hades, Deméter, Poseidón, Hera y Zeus, los conocidos, la verdad no me sorprende que no me conozcan, yo soy el mellizo de Hestia **esto sorprende a Rachel** si y para hacer la cosa más extraña se supone que debería haber muerto

Rachel: ¿Por qué?

Adelphos: Durante la Primera Guerra Titán fui herido gravemente por Cronos, la herida la recibí en la parte abdominal, rayos sí que su guadaña lastima, protegí a mis hermanas que estaban distraídas, después de recibir este golpe mi hermanito Zeus lo aprovecho y le arrebato el arma y lo mato, pero yo estaba teniendo un viaje al Tártaro en la parte más profunda

Rachel: vaya ¿Cómo es que?

Adelphos: sobreviví **aprieta los puños** Thanatos un Primordial me curo parcialmente y encadeno a una roca, al inicio no entendía el objetivo pero después de unas décadas lo comprendí

Rachel: torturar

Adelphos: si, bueno dejando eso de lado, mejor descansamos

Rachel: solo una cosa más

Adelphos: si dime

Rachel: no les guardas rencor por dejarte en ese lugar todo ese tiempo

Adelphos: sabes no te mentiré si me molesto el saber que yo me quedaría en ese lugar sufriendo y ellos estarían aquí viviendo tranquilamente, pero nunca pude odiarles, creo que se debe a la influencia de mi hermana Hestia

Rachel: ya veo **Adelphos la regresa a ver** ella es la Diosa del Hogar **Adelphos se rie un poco**

Adelphos: ahora si a descansar que nos espera un muy largo día **ve a Rachel asentirle y se van a descansar**


	5. Chapter 5

?: Cronos me temo informarte que Oceanos ha caído

Cronos: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién hizo eso?

?: No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta pero sabemos que Oceanos vio a un semidiós y de ahí no hay nada

Cronos: ya vete Hiperión y diles a los demás Titanes que ya no hagan estupideces

Porfirión: también diles a los Gigantes que tampoco comentan imprudencias

Cronos/Porfirión: Madre

Gea: no han encontrado a esos estúpidos Diosesillos

Porfirión: no aun no Madre, pero varios de mis hermanos han encontrado a la cazadora Artemisa, pero la desgraciada se ha sabido escabullir

Gea: déjale a Gratión que se encargue de esa idiota egocéntrica y que fue de Oceano

Cronos: tal parece que él quiso encargarse de un semidiós y no le salió como quiso, lo más seguro que se confió y por eso lo derrotaron

Gea: ya, lo mejor es que encuentren a todos y eliminarlos, sabes que esa profecía no me agrada para nada

Porfirión: ya, lo mejor sería que me una a los demás en la búsqueda de los Dioses

Cronos: después de eso ven y reúnete conmigo porque los quiero poner con compañía

Porfirión: así ¿con quién?

Cronos: ¡bah! Te diré ahora solo encárgate solo de lo que vas a hacer **Porfirión asintió y se marchó** Madre en verdad crees que

Gea: si tu primer hijo obtuvo los mismos poder que tú llevas sobre el tiempo además de eso una esencia bestial inimaginable.

Cronos: maldición no se para que Thanatos lo dejo con vida cuando se podía deshacer de su existencia

Gea: sabes también como yo que él no morirá solo desaparecería por algunos eones, aunque al igual que tú no comprendo las acciones de mi hermano Thanatos, sería bueno que vayas a verlo y convérselo de estar de nuestro lado y después nos encárganos de todos tus hijos

Cronos: si madre **se va hacia donde ahora era el Monte Otris**

_Mientras tanto en las Ruinas de la ciudad de Long Island_

_Percy se movía por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, una pesadilla que era un recordatorio, una triste realidad_

_Pesadilla de Percy_

_Estaba corriendo desesperado junto con su madre, extraños seres habían aparecido junto con una extraña edificación por encima del Empire State, él y su madre Sally Jackson habían salido de la casa de Gaby el apestoso en cuanto las primera noticas comenzaron a salir_

Percy: Madre ¿A dónde nos vamos? y ¿Por qué estas preocupada?

Sally: Percy cariño en este momento no

Percy: ¿no qué? **nos detuvimos de pronto**

_Al inicio no sabía porque su madre se había detenido pero después de ver a la enorme Dracaena, se le fueron los colores hasta volverse tan blanco como papel_

Dracaena: ¡oh! Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí un lindo y delicioso semidiós

Sally: Percy vamos **le toma de la mano** corre

_La dracaena era persistente no importase por cuantas calles o caminos estrechos pasasen de ella, no dejaba de perseguirlos_

_El sueño cambia drásticamente, la dracaena no lo estaba persiguiendo, ni su madre estaba guiándolo por los callejones de la ciudad_

Percy: pero que rayos sucede

?: No sé quién eres pequeño semidiós pero cuando te encuentre pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo Oceano, lo que le paso a tu madre no será nada comparado a lo que te are a ti

Percy: **se despierta de golpe y nota que esta bañado en sudor** solo fue una pesadilla ¿Cómo llegue aquí? **intenta ponerse de pie, pero solo logra estar de pie unos minutos, después cae hacia atrás**

Adelphos: el cansancio se debe a utilizar tus fuerzas hasta más allá del límite, necesitas descansar, una vez que hayas recuperado partimos

Percy: partir ¿A dónde? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde está Rachel?

_Adelphos señala un mueble que estaba a su lado derecho_

Percy: **mira el lugar señalado y siente un alivio** pero ¿Cómo es que tú?

Adelphos: tranquilo, llegue por la guía de otro ser, para encontrar un objeto que tal vez ayude a una semidiosa

Percy: y ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

Adelphos: bueno el, la o cosa que me dijo como encontrar al hijo de mi hermano Poseidón me dijo también sobre este objeto

Rachel: **se levanta aunque aún está soñolienta** Percy ya te despertaste

Percy: si Red ya estoy menos agotado **regresa a mirar a Adelphos** ¿Cómo es que eres el hermano de mi padre? Creí que solo

Adelphos: que solo Hades y Zeus eran sus únicos hermanos varones jejeje, déjame decirte que eso no es del todo cierto, como lo vez, soy el mellizo de Hestia

Rachel: la Diosa del Hogar

Adelphos: **muestra una sonrisa** si ella mismo, pero a diferencia de mis hermanos y hermanas yo no poseo dominios

Percy: ¿y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

Adelphos: lo que pasa es que yo pase encerrado en el Tártaro por culpa del Primordial Thanatos

Percy: **este se asombra por los años que paso en ese lugar, recordaba que en ese lugar se recibían muchos tipos de castigos ya que era el equivalente del infierno griego** yo lo sien-

Adelphos: no Percy, no lo sabias, así que no hay nada que disculparse

Rachel: nos podrías contar más sobre ti

Adelphos: si, n tengo ningún problema, escuchen atentamente este antiguo relato

_En el Monte Otris_

Cronos: porque te reúsas a ayudarme, después de lo que los Dioses te han hecho, después de lo que Zeus te hizo

?: **Escupe a Cronos** púdrete, los mortales que pasa con ellos, note importan ni un poco lo que ellos sufran y sufren, eso por eso que no me uno a ti, tu solo quieres lo que a ti te com- **es interrumpido por un golpe de parte de Cronos**

Cronos: con esos pensamientos baratos seguirás aquí por siempre, no te preocupes pronto tendrás algo de compañía en lo que decido que hacer con tus nuevos acompañantes jajajaja **se va**

?: Maldito seas Cronos

_En Ogigia_

Calipso: ya le he dicho que no me uniré ni a los Titanes peor a los Gigantes

Gea: y después de todo lo que te hicieron los Dioses, Zeus te encadeno a esta isla, a estar aquí sola, Afrodita a que te enamores de todos los que caigan en tu isla y después sufrieras por su despedida, nadie se ha apiadado de ti

Calipso: **se queda muda unos minutos** mi respuesta sigue siendo no **aunque comenzaba a tener dudas**

Gea: niña tonta **se va enterrándose en la tierra**

_Calipso después que siente que Gea se ha marchado totalmente de la isla rompe en llanto, la amarga realidad la volvía a abrazar, un dolor que cada vez se volvía más pesado _

_En la isla donde se encuentran los Dioses y semidioses _

_Los semidioses_

?: Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?

?: En la profecía ¿Qué nos informaron los Dioses?

?: Annie sé que las cosas no son muy favorables

Annabeth: no es solo eso Piper, casi nos han reducido a muy pocos y aparte todavía hay semidioses haya afuera, la buena noticia se podría decir es que hay romanos y ahora estamos los dos grupos juntos para hacer frente a este desastre

Piper: no te preocupes ya se te ocurrirá algo para mejorar esta situación

_En unas mesas más alejado de las semidiosas griegas, continuaba otra convención _

?: vamos si pudiera construir algo lo suficiente grande para dejar fuera a esos estúpidos Titanes

?: Leo tranquilo, te atormentas demasiado con eso, mejor dinos como van las reparaciones de Festus

Leo: van bien y más gracias a mi hermano Charles Beckendorf aunque le gusta que le digan Charlie ¿Quién lo imaginaria Frank?

Frank: ya veo, nos seria de mucha ayuda su conocimiento

Leo: si **mira a un chico rubio entrar al comedor** Jason **el nombrado regresa a ver dónde lo llamaron y se acerca** hombre ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu mente ocupada?

Frank: si, haz estado así desde que los Dioses nos hablaron

Jason: perdón, lo que pasa

Frank: la profecía verdad

_Jason simplemente asiente ante lo dicho por Frank_

Leo: si eso de tener que cargar con el peso del destino de los demás no mola mucho

Jason: no solo eso, en la profecía menciona a varios hijos de los tres grandes

Frank: un hijo de Poseidón

Jason: un hijos de Jupiter y uno de Zeus

Leo: y por lo que se ve, tres de Hades o para ser más concreto dos de Hades y uno de Pluton

Frank: me pregunto porque los destinos los seleccionaron

Leo: ni idea, aunque hora que pensamos en esto ¿Quién es el que los guiara contra los Titanes?

Jason: no lo sé, los Dioses no dieron ninguna pista, pero creo tener una idea de quien si lo tiene

Leo/Frank: ¿Quién?

Jason: la hija de Pluton

_Los tres se levantaron y partieron decididos en encontrar a la hija de Pluton, mientras esto pasaba los hijos del inframundo se estaban conociendo _

Hazael: así que los dos hermanos

Nico/Bianca: si

Nico: aun no me creo que te hayan traído de vuelta a la vida

Hazael: si yo tampoco me lo creo, pero que Saturno intentaba tener a uno de nosotros de su lado

Nico: ¿Sartud? ¿Qué?

Bianca: Saturno Nico, así se lo conoce a nuestro muy "querido" abuelo, lo que dices tiene sentido, uno de cada campamento

Nico: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bianca: a lo que me refiero es que Hazael es romana y es hija de uno de los Tres Grandes

Hazael: **analizando lo dicho por su hermana Bianca** solo le faltaría un griego

Nico: el hijo de Poseidón, él no está aquí, debemos

Hazael: él ya ha de estar en buenas manos, Adelphos el hermano de nuestro padre y mellizo de Lady Vesta ya debió encontrarlo

Bianca: eso esperemos y cuéntanos ¿Cómo es él?

Nico: **aun preocupado por el bienestar de uno de sus primos** si la curiosidad es grande

_Hazael comenzó a contarles lo que pasaron en le Tártaro, así el cómo lo conoció y posteriormente salieron del Tártaro, tampoco omitió el momento en el que se encontraron con Zoe y la decisión que toma Adelphos al recibir la profecía de parte del oráculo que aún estaba en el campamento griego_


End file.
